Revenge
'Revenge' Revenge is the tenth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot' Servant has now gained dominance over the island, so there’s only one thing left to do… get revenge on the cast of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob’s Backyard SpongeBob: '''Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were forced to survive in Rock Bottom, while Patrick was left behind! Eventually the contestants had started a wild fire, which grew out of control, forcing them to surrender, but it was the Jellyfish who surrendered first, which meant that it was time for Larry the Lobster to say his goodbyes! Which of his fellow contestants will join him this week? What exciting events await our competitors? Find out tonight on an all new episode of, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme '''Setting: Dark Cave large group of minions are seen carrying suspicious supplies Minion: Oh, Servant, the great and powerful! down to Servant Servant: It’s not “Servant” anymore; my name is, Conqueror! Minion: Oh, Conqueror, the great and powerful! in his bowing position Servant: It’s about time that I get the respect I deserve! Prepare our ships, we set sail at dawn! Minion: the area Setting: '''Goo Lagoon '''SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today for yet another competition! Squilliam: What’s our competition anyway? SpongeBob: '''Patience, Squilliam, but since you asked, today you’ll be building… sand castles! '''Squidward: Hooray. Sarcastically Mrs. Puff: Look! towards a large group of ships arriving on the shore Servant: ship with the rest of his army Citizen: '''Gasps '''Servant: Do not be alarmed! I am only here to get my vengeance on them! towards the contestants Sandy: I’ll handle this. towards Servant Long time, no see. Where have you been? Servant: I was hoping you would ask that. as he clutches his fist I’ve discovered the source of unlimited power! What about you? Sandy across the beach Sandy: Coughs What happened to this guy, he’s more powerful than ever?! Servant: Sandy Any last words? Sandy: Yeah, quick question… what happened to you? You look like you fell out of the ugly tree, and hit every branch on your way down. Servant: Joking will not get you anywhere! to grab Sandy Sandy: Hey, look! behind Servant Servant: '''Huh? around Hey, there’s nothing there! back around, and realizes that Sandy is gone Where did you go? '''Barnacle Boy: You may be able to take on a girl, but what about superheroes? Sandy: 'What’s that supposed to mean? '''Barnacle Boy: 'to see Sandy hiding behind the life guards stand What are you still doing here? Run! '''Mermaid Man: You get that squirrel to safety, and I’ll take on this guy! Servant: Smirks You think that you can defeat me? Mermaid Man: I’ve defeated villains tougher than you before! Servant: Yes, but that was back in the old days, when you were slim, and Barnacle Boy had a full head of hair! Mermaid Man: 'What’s that supposed to mean? Wait, are you call- asleep '''Servant: '''Hey, wake up! '''Mermaid Man: 'up Evil! Where was I? Oh, right! What’s that supposed to mean? Wait, are you calling me old?! '''Servant: '''Well, I’m not calling you young! '''Mermaid Man: You think that just because I’m old that I can’t take you down?! Servant: 'Pretty much. '''Mermaid Man: '''Well, then! Maybe you’re right! I can’t take you down alone… but I’m not alone! Whistles '''Quickster: 'on the scene I don’t want things to get ugly here, so give up while you can. '''Servant: You call this an army? This is an army! screen zooms out showing all of Servants minions Mermaid Man: '''There’s more where that came from! '''Miss Appear: to have been standing on the scene for a while, as she turns herself visible We can do this the easy way, or my way! Elastic Waistband: 'on the scene Yeah… what she said! '''Captain Magma: 'on the scene Krakatoa! Servant with magma '''Servant: You call that a hit? appear behind the contestants, and grab them Plankton: '''Hey, let us go! '''Servant: '''Why should I do that? Show our guests, here to the ship. As a reward for our victory, we shall feast like kings, tonight! minions cheer '''Servant: the ship Setting: '''Dark Cave contestants appear to be locked in a cage '''Pearl: '''Let us out of here! '''Mrs. Puff: '''Why are you doing this? '''Plankton: Yeah, we never meant to hurt you! Servant: Tell that to the guy who blasted me with volcanic magma! stares angrily at Captain Magma Servant: '''Speaking of volcanic magma, may I introduce you to my latest creation? cloak and appears to be covered in wiring with magma flowing through it When I was thrown in that volcano, I discovered that its magma is the source to infinite power! Although, the magma is only temporary, so my minions created a device that allows the magma to flow through my body, as if it were a part of me! '''Barnacle Boy: '''So that’s why you’re so much more powerful. '''Servant: '''Indeed. We’ve got a long day ahead of us! Guards, release the prisoners! '''Mermaid Man: '''Wait, you’re letting us go? '''Servant: Of course not! You’re going to work as my personal slaves! Karen: '''Slaves?! '''Sandy: to whisper Go along with it; I have a plan to get us off this island. Patrick: yelling Hooray! Sandy has a plan! Servant: I see. I was actually beginning to trust you. Apply the shackles! Guard: the cage Minion: the shackles Servant: As my slaves, it is your duty to explore the island, in search of food. Oh, and don’t just think that I’m going to let you go alone. throat Overseer: on the scene Servant: '''Would you mind showing our friends around the island? '''Overseer: Not at all Conqueror. Follow me. towards the forest contestants follow behind the overseer Setting: Island Forest Sandy: Why do you work for Servant anyway? Overseer: '''That’s Conqueror, to you! Now, get back to work! '''Barnacle Boy: '''What are you going to do about it? '''Overseer: '''I’ll… I’ll… well, I don’t really know. '''Plankton: How can you even stand taking order’s from that creep? Pearl: a fruit off of a tree Here, eat this. Overseer: I’m not allowed to eat on the job. Pearl: Exactly, show Servant- Overseer: '''Conqueror. '''Pearl: Sighs Show “Conqueror” that you’re not afraid of him! Overseer: But what if I am? Pearl: Then, don’t be! Overseer: Just one bite. bite out of fruit Sandy: What do you say? Do you want to help us take down Servant once and for all? Overseer: Let’s do this! Sandy: If there’s one thing that Servant needs to learn is that being in shackles doesn’t stop all plans! Before we go into battle we need to get his minions to rebel against him too, so that we have a better chance of winning! Setting: Dark Cave Servant: '''Something’s wrong. '''Guard: What is it, Conqueror? Servant: '''The slaves should have returned by now. Go into the forest with a few recruits, and see what they’re up to. '''Guard: Yes, Conqueror. the area Setting: Volcano appear to be carrying larg crates of the magma for Servant Mrs. Puff: whispering Hey, over here. Minion: Hello? Who's there? Mrs. Puff: Do you want to join our alliance? Minion: Alliance? Master: '''down his crate to listen in on the conversation '''Mrs. Puff: We're recruiting people to help us take down Servant. Minion: It's too risky, to battle the Conqueror. Mrs. Puff: We're not asking you to go into battle. We need someone for an inside job. Minion: crate Tell me more. SpongeBob: 'There's not time. We'll tell you more once we gather more recruits. '''Minion: '''Beware, guards are hidden everywhere. '''Master: 'back to Servant montage is shown featuring the cast gathering recruits '''Setting: Dark Cave Master: Servant Conqueror, the slaves have escaped. They're forming an alliance. Servant: '''An alliance? '''Master: Yes. Apparently they're gathering as many of the natives as possible to rebel against you. Servant: '''I see. Go alert the guards to be on the look out. '''Master: '''Yes, Conqueror. the area '''Setting: Forest Guard: '''footprints of the contestants, and begins to follow them '''Setting: Volcano Karen: to whisper We're back. Minion: '''the contestants Did you gather any more recruits? '''Karen: Yes. I'm not sure that it's enough to take on an army though. Minion: Oh. depressed Karen: Here's where your part comes in. Minion: I'm listening. Karen: We'll need you to sneak a few of those crates out to us, at night. Minion: But the penalty for stealing Servants magma is- Karen: We don't have time for this. We're counting on you to bring us those crates. We have to go before we're spotted. the area with the others French Narrator: Later that night... Setting: 'Island '''Minion: 'the area carrying crates I've got the... to make sure no one is looking, and begins to whisper Magma. '''Patrick: the crates Hm... how do we know that this is actually magma? shaking the crates vigorously, trying to tell what it is by the sound of it, and drops it crates spill Patrick: the spilled magma Yeah, it's magma alright. Sandy: Patrick?! What did you do?! Karen: 'Sh... someone might here you. '''Servant: 'to have been standing on the scene for a while, as he steps out of the shadows Someone already has. evilly gasps 'French Narrator: '''The following day... '''Setting: '''Battle Arena '''Karen: 'up Huh? Where are we? else wakes up '''Servant: to be standing in the arena with them, while a large crowd is watching Welcome to the battle arena. Sandy: to charge at Servant, but realizes that she has a shackle around her leg, attatching her to the other contestants Servant: Smirks Pearl: Wait! I have an idea! which vibrates the ground knocking over Servant ground continues to vibrate Barnacle Boy: What's going on? Mermaid Man: '''I don't know. '''Plankton: '''The volcano! towards the volcano It's errupting! screams '''Squidward: '''What are we going to do?! magma flows towards the contestants, making them much more powerful '''Patrick: '''The power! I feel it flowing inside of me! Burps Never mind, it's gone. '''SpongeBob: '''What are we waiting for? We need to defeat Servant before this stuff wares off! montage is shown featuring the contestants fighting off Servant and his minions '''Servant: We're not done here! volcano finishes errupting Servant: No! The volcano has emptied! Karen: '''Yeah, I think that we're done here. '''Servant: Wait! The effects will ware off soon, leaving you defensless! Plankton: to be disabeling the Servants wiring So will yours, now. Servant: '''What, did you do?! wares off '''Plankton: Please, they don't call me an evil genius for nothing. of the contestants magma wares off Barnacle Boy: What happens now? helicopter appears above the contestants SpongeBob: a latter Get in! of the contestants climb onto the helicopter Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Due to the previous events we have decided to cancel our competition, which means that anyone can be eliminated! The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Squilliam! Squilliam: '''What?! '''SpongeBob: '''Fred? '''Fred: Squilliam away Squilliam: I don't need the money anyway! I'm already richer than all of you! crazily The End 'Trivia' *Servant changes his name to, Conqueror. *Squilliam is the eliminated contestant. *The IJLSA make their first appearance. *This is the mid-season finale. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Comedy Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes